(1) Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tube door for off-road vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a “tube door for off-road vehicles, including open recreational vehicles and sport utility vehicles, that is hinged at its bottom portion and a provides ladder for easy entry in and exit from the off-road vehicle”.
(2) Background of Invention
Off-road vehicles, such as open recreational vehicles and sport utility vehicles, are designed for off-road use and bad road conditions. Hence, these vehicles are raised off of the ground farther than most vehicles, making it difficult to enter and exit these vehicles. The currently available solution for entry and exit of these vehicles is the side bar. Side bars often consist of a large diameter tubular bar that is bent into the appropriate shape and fastened to the vehicle chassis below the door. Side bars are bent into a general U-shape, with a long straight portion being positioned slightly below the passenger cab on the side of the vehicle. Two inwardly directed short legs extend underneath the vehicle, and are attached by bolting or welding to the vehicle chassis. The straight central portion extends the length of the passenger cab, and projects slightly to the outside of the vehicle. By extending slightly outward from the side of the vehicle, the side bars can act as a step to enter and exit the relatively high passenger cabs.
However, the side bar extending out of the vehicle body may cause issues if they strike something while driving the vehicle. Hence, it is desirable that a step for entering off-road vehicles, including open recreational vehicles and sport utility vehicles, be provided in an easily maintained fashion to prevent the instances of any collision of the step bar while driving the vehicle.
Nowadays, tube doors are also installed in sport utility vehicles to provide lightweight protection, on-trail visibility, and ventilation. These tube doors are attached to the sport utility vehicles on their side portion with the help of hinges to provide a swinging movement of the door. Currently, these doors only serve the primary function of protection.
Accordingly, there is a need for tube doors for off-road vehicles, including open recreational vehicles and sport utility vehicles, that can further provide support for easy entry in and exit from the vehicle, thereby making the requirement of the step bar redundant.
It is an aspect of the invention to overcome or alleviate a problem of the prior art.
This permits the use of the present invention, which enhances the prior art of the tube doors for off-road vehicles, including open recreational vehicles and sport utility vehicles, for providing support for easy entry in and exit from the off-road vehicle.